How Cruel Can You Be?
by Captain Alaska
Summary: When Vanellope shook Taffyta's hand, the thought never crossed her mind that she could hurt Rancis. The only thing that was on her mind was winning Taffyta's bet. She never thought Rancis' heart could be broken into a million pieces, she only knew she would hate having to wash Taffyta's kart for a month. But Vanellope gets a rude awakening when Rancis admits his feelings to her...


**How Cruel Can you Be?**

_Woah, what's this. I'm FINALLY bringing another Vanilla/Butter story? That's right. It's time I do another one. Please enjoy. It took me forever to come up with this idea. NO FLAMES!_

* * *

"So Vanellope," Taffyta Muttonfudge licked her lollipop after the Random Roster Race had ceased, "are there any of the three guys you _like_?" She teased and stuck the lollipop back in her mouth. The racer in question froze while she was working on her kart and pulled out from under it.

"What do you mean Looney Lolli?" Vanellope leaned against her kart. The two were friends now since the game reset, but they loved to compete and teased each other, kind of like Dale Earnhardt and Jeff Gordon.

"I mean, do you especially like one of the boys over the other two?" Taffyta repeated and put her hands on her hips.

"No, why would you ask that?" Vanellope retorted and tossed her wrench in her trunk. Taffyta's light blue eyes narrowed and her mouth twisted into a mischievous grin that would make the Grinch crap himself.

"I knew it, you're afraid of boys! Vanellope's afraid of boys!" Taffyta teased her. Vanellope glitched over and snatched Taffyta by her shirt collar.

"Listen here Muttonfudge, I am _not_ afraid of anything! I even faced an army of freakin' Cy-Bugs to save Ralph! I can handle _anything!_" She stated firmly and let Taffyta go. The Strawberry Racer dusted her firesuit off and cleared her throat.

"Are you willing to put your money where your mouth is Von Schweetz?" Taffyta asked.

"Now what are you rambling on about?" Vanellope questioned annoyingly. Taffyta waltzed over to Vanellope, grabbed her chin, and spun her around.

"I'm willing to bet 50 Gold coins that you're too afraid to ask one of the boys out," Taffyta bet and held up a bag of 50 Gold Coins.

"Pfft, is that all? I can go ask Gloyd to hang out, he owes me big time for having Ralph chase out all the black licorice rats from his pumpkin patch!" Vanellope declared and hopped in her kart and turned it on. Taffyta rolled her eyes and hit the kill switch. "Hey, what gives?" Vanellope demanded.

"Not like that Vanellope," Taffyta pinched her nose, "I get to pick who you ask out and it _has_ to be an actual date, dinner or a movie," Taffyta ordered and smiled again.

"Okay fine, but what happens if I lose?" Vanellope cocked her eyebrow. Taffyta giggled and leaned against Vanellope's kart.

"If you lose, you have to wash my kart for a month and call me the greatest Sugar Rush Racer of All-Time every time you introduce me at the Roster Races," Taffyta stuck her hand out. Vanellope licked her lips, thinking of what to do before she shook the hand.

"You're on Muttonfudge, get ready to lose those coins!" Vanellope declared.

"Just one more thing Vanellope, you have to ask Rancis out," Taffyta exclaimed. Vanellope froze and looked up.

"Well I did help him build the RV1, so I guess it'll be easy," Vanellope thought out loud, "I'm going now," she told Taffyta and started her kart back up again.

"I'm gonna be watching Vanellope, so don't think you can talk for five minutes and call it a date," Taffyta called out as Vanellope zoomed out to Rancis' house.

"This is gonna be the easiest 50 coins I've ever made," Vanellope grinned to herself, "luckily I don't have any special feelings for Pretty Boy," she added on and shifted into highest gear.

* * *

**(With Rancis)**

Rancis Fluggerbutter was spraying Windex on his kart's mirrors for the twentieth time while Swizzle and Gloyd chatted with him. "You know if you get that clean enough, they say you're bound to be kidnapped by your parallel dimension twin," Gloyd joked.

"Oh shut up Orangeboar," Rancis replied and tossed the rag at Gloyd's face, "you wish you could have this face," Rancis gushed and made a kissy face at himself. Swizzle nudged Gloyd's shoulder and whispered something into his ear. Gloyd started chuckling, prompting Rancis to question what was so funny. "What're you two monkeys laughing at?" Rancis asked. Just as Swizzle was about to answer, the President's Kart pulled into Rancis' driveway and stopped.

"Hello boys, whatcha up to?" Vanellope asked and hopped from her kart.

"Just wondering if Rancis is straight or not," Swizzle joked. Rancis took off his hat and smacked Swizzle in the face.

"OW My nose!" Swizzle whined, "Jubee isn't gonna be happy with you Rancis," Swizzle threatened.

"Anyway, Rancis can I talk to you for a sec?" Vanellope asked.

"Sure thing Vanellope, what can I do for you?" Rancis replied. Vanellope pursed her lips and thought about how to word this.

"Well, I was wondering if you would join me for dinner at Truffle Garden tonight?" Vanellope asked. Rancis' eyes shot open in surprise and he smiled.

"Uh-uh, of course, I'd love to Vanellope, just give me a few to get ready?" He replied.

"Sure, just meet me at the restaurant at 9:00 okay?" Vanellope asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there," Rancis replied. Vanellope climbed back in her kart and took off for her castle, leaving Rancis with Swizzle and Gloyd.

"DUDE NO WAY!" Gloyd exclaimed.

"You have a date with the PREZ!? Nice job bro!" Swizzle shook Rancis' shoulder.

"Thanks guys, but I have to get ready if you don't mind," Rancis strutted away into his house. Gloyd and Swizzle looked at each other before Gloyd said, "Wanna go get a drink?"

"Right behind ya," Swizzle replied. Back with Vanellope, she had called Taffyta to her castle to tell her the news.

"So, he's meeting you at Truffle Garden at 9:00? Well, I'm surprised you got this far von Schweetz," Taffyta paced around, "but can you last a whole dinner date?" she asked.

"Come on Taff, you know you've made a mistake, might as well hand those coins to me now," Vanellope stuck her tongue out.

"Don't be so sure Vanellope," Taffyta flicked her lollipop stick at Vanellope.

"And what makes you say that?" Vanellope put her hands on her hips.

"Well, unless that clock is wrong, it's already 8:55," Taffyta tapped her foot. Vanellope gasped and glitched into a better outfit. Not her dress for weddings, but it was a dress with the same color as her hoodie. She bolted out of her castle and into her kart. "Um, nice, I'll just show up myself," Taffyta flipped off the air and fast walked to her kart.

* * *

**(With Vanellope)**

The President arrived at Truffle Garden just as her kart's digital clock switched to 9:00. "Made it just in time," Vanellope wiped her forehead and had a valet driver park her kart. She entered the restaurant and did a double-take when she saw Rancis already sitting at a dinner table. Rancis was wearing a brown Tuxedo and his hat was off. His hair was done over in a way like James Bond's hair.

"Good evening Madame President, you look nice," Rancis complimented and pulled a chair out for Vanellope.

"I'm not the only one Rancis, you clean up _good_," Vanellope sort of whispered the last word. Rancis lightly chuckled and handed Vanellope a menu.

"Thank you Vanellope, and don't worry, dinner is on me tonight," he smiled. Vanellope gulped and buried her face in her menu. She felt something small and hard repeatedly hit her exposed shoulder. Turning around, Vanellope found Taffyta sitting at the table across the aisle. The President groaned and looked back at her menu. "Something the matter?" Rancis asked.

"O-oh, just wondering what to order, lots to choose from," Vanellope covered.

"Hello and Welcome to Truffle Garden, are you ready to order?" A jolly rancher waiter asked and produced a pen and pad.

"Hmm, I'll have the Spaghetti," Rancis asked and gave the waiter his menu.

"And for our leader?" The waiter smiled.

"I'll just take a club sandwich please," Vanellope said.

"We'll be back in in about 15 minutes Madam President," the waiter replied and walked to the kitchen with their orders.

"So Vanellope, may I ask you a question?" Rancis questioned while sipping his water.

"It's a free game now," Vanellope lightly joked.

"Why did you all of a sudden ask me out?" Rancis asked. Vanellope wiped her mouth with her hands to calm her nerves.

"Well, I don't know really, I helped you build the RV1, and I guess I wanted to further cement our friendship. And maybe it'll lead to something more," Vanellope added on. She wished she hadn't said that because now she saw how Rancis' face lit up.

"I would love that so much Vanellope!" Rancis exclaimed, "I've always admired you, even when we were brainwashed, there was something in the back of my mind that told me I like you, and even since the game reset, I've always thought you were the prettiest girl in the game," Rancis admitted. Vanellope wanted to throw up. She felt terrible for asking Rancis out just because of a 50 coin bet.

"Well, that's great," Vanellope cringed. She felt like throwing up _and_ crying now. If Rancis found out, he'd be crushed and it would be her fault. She knew Rancis was a kind boy, and the fact that she would put money over his feelings absolutely crushed her.

"Food should be here soon, I'm gonna go wash up real quick," Rancis excused himself. Vanellope smiled and waved while Rancis headed for the bathroom. Once he was out of sight, Vanellope slammed her face onto the table and groaned.

"You're doing great so far Vanellope," Taffyta said from her table, "I'm gonna miss those 50 coins," Taffyta put on a fake depressed voice.

"Taffyta, I want to call this off," Vanellope admitted.

"Why? You're in the clear pretty much," Taffyta replied, "Rancis doesn't suspect a thing about the bet."

"Because I think asking out Rancis just win 50 coins is-," Vanellope started before she heard sniffling. "Oh no," Vanellope turned around to see a sad Rancis holding flowers and trying to force back tears.

* * *

**(A few minutes prior)**

Rancis had made up going to wash his hands (he always carried Germ-X with him) and went to talk to the manager. "Excuse me sir, but could you spare a moment?" Rancis asked the manger.

"Certainly Mr. Fluggerbutter, what can I do for you?" The manager smiled.

"I'm on a first date with the President and I was wondering if I could get those flowers in the vase?" Rancis pointed to the flowers on the window sill.

"Ooh, I'm afraid those are for decoration and have been for almost 20 years sir, I can't let you take them," The manager apologized. Rancis held out 20 gold coins and dropped them on the manager's desk. "Here you go Mr. Fluggerbutter, good luck," The Manager handed over the flowers.

"Perfect, Nelly is going to love-," Rancis started before he heard Vanellope talking to Taffyta.

_"Taffyta, I want to call this off," Vanellope admitted._

_"Why? You're in the clear pretty much," Taffyta replied, "Rancis doesn't suspect a thing about the bet."_

_"Because I think asking out Rancis just win 50 coins is-," Vanellope started._

"W-what?" Rancis asked himself and started to cry.

"RANCIS!" Vanellope exclaimed and covered her mouth. Rancis let the flowers fall to the floor. "Rancis, please let me explain," Vanellope pleaded.

"You only asked me out to win 50 gold coins?" Rancis held back some tears.

"Well yeah, but-" Vanellope started.

"How could you be so cruel Vanellope?" Rancis demanded and let more tears fall, "I thought you were different than other girls who date guys just for the heck of it or girls who enjoy humiliating guys," Rancis cried.

"Rancis, I'm sorry, but you don't understand," Vanellope tried to reason, but Rancis wouldn't have any of it.

"Oh I think I understand enough, if you only care about your precious coins instead of our friendship, good for you, but you just consider this friendship over!" Rancis let more tears fall down his freckled cheeks before running out of the restaurant. Vanellope looked around to see all the patrons glaring at her.

"And she calls herself a good leader," she heard one of the customers say. Vanellope really almost started crying before Taffyta tapped her shoulder.

"Guess you'll be washing my kart for a month," Taffyta teased. Vanellope growled and picked up a cream pie at a nearby table and smashed it into Taffyta's face.

"Shove it Taffybitch!" Vanellope replied and ran out after Rancis. Taffyta wiped the pie off her face and glared at Vanellope. The President of Sugar Rush exited Truffle Garden to see Rancis' kart nowhere in sight. "Crap, he must've gone home already," Vanellope talked to herself and got into her kart. Ignoring the speed limit signs (She seriously questioned their use in a _racing_ game) she made it back to the suburb where all the racer's houses were. Vanellope saw the RV1 parked in Rancis' driveway and she too parked in it. All the lights in Rancis' house were off so she knocked softly on the door.

"Go, away," Rancis replied sadly from inside. Vanellope heard him sniffle and blow his nose.

"Rancis, can we please just talk?" Vanellope softly asked. She heard some shuffling around from inside and before she knew it, Rancis' door was partially opened, but only because he had put the chain lock on.

"Vanellope, do you even understand how I feel right now? If this happened to you, would you feel like talking to the person that did it to you?" Rancis asked quietly. Vanellope opened her mouth to reply, but no words came out. "That's what I thought," Rancis said and shut the door.

"No Rancis, please let me talk!" Vanellope begged. Rancis stayed silent from his side of the door. He had leaned against it on his back and slid down to the floor. He curled up and laid his head on his knees and continued to cry. Vanellope's heart burst into a million pieces from what she did, and she knew that she had to fix it. She summoned up all her strength and glitched inside Rancis' house.

"Should've known you'd try that," Rancis wiped his eyes.

"Please let me say what I want to say and then I promise to leave you alone," Vanellope made an agreement.

"Fine," Rancis replied and again wiped his red puffy eyes. Vanellope took a deep breath and got prepared for what she had to say.

"I love you Rancis," she stated firmly. Rancis' heart leapt up and he looked up at Vanellope, but then his heart sank back down.

"Yeah right, do you think another lie will set things right?" He started to cry again, "D-did T-taffyta bet you 100 coins this time?" Rancis demanded and covered his face.

"What? No! I really do love you Rancis. Your perfect hair, perfect smile and you have the cutest freckles. And don't get me started on your accent. I love everything about you!" Vanellope exclaimed.

"Why should I believe you? What on Earth could you possibly do to persuade me?" Rancis asked.

"I guess this'll have to do," Vanellope replied. She picked up Rancis by his shoulders and crashed her lips onto his. Rancis squeaked a little in surprise and he missed a breath. Vanellope sensed that he couldn't breath so she let him go. The Peanut Butter boy immediately breathed in and clutched his chest. "Rancis, I never meant to hurt you, and I was enjoying my time with you, can you ever forgive me?" Vanellope asked. Rancis looked over at her and clicked his tongue.

"I don't know, will you stop making childish bets with Taffyta?" Rancis asked.

"Yes, of course Rancis, I'd do anything to save our friendship," Vanellope replied quickly.

"Vanellope?" Rancis asked.

"Yes Rancis?" Vanellope replied.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Rancis questioned. Vanellope smiled and hugged him.

"I'd love nothing more Flugs," Vanellope retorted. Rancis sighed happily and laid his head on top of Vanellope's.

"I love you Nelly," he said softly.

"No duh Rancis," Vanellope replied. Rancis stepped back from Vanellope and ran his hand through his hair.

"Want to try this again tomorrow?" he asked her.

"That sounds nice, you're paying right?" Vanelloep joked.

"Anything for the prettiest racer in Sugar Rush," Rancis cocked an eyebrow and pulled off the perfect James Bond impression. "Would you like to stay here tonight?" Rancis offered. Vanellope smiled and nodded her head.

"Let's get some sleep Flugs," she replied. "I'm just glad you forgave me," she added and kissed his cheek.

**The End. **

* * *

Please review and favorite


End file.
